


Everything Changed In A Second

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Jax and the guys see you get hurt and they give you a hand, and you grow close to Jax.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

I was on the run, there was no other way to word it. I knew that my ex wouldn't be far behind me and that I had to get as far as I could away from him. I was rounding a corner and noticed the group of bikers standing on the shoulder, they looked like they were just stretching their legs so I didn't stop. I felt my car lurch and I cried out as I gripped the wheel tighter. I saw a familiar truck in my rear view mirror and grimaced as I pressed down on the gas pedal. He honked at me and I just kept going, there was no way my old car could win against his new truck but I had to try. Jeremy slammed into me and I almost went off the side of the road, I jerked my car into his truck and I knew that he was going to be pissed about that. I was right, he hit me so hard that my car skidded down an embankment and crashed into a tree. I hit my head against my window on the way down and then again against the steering wheel when my car connected to the tree. I was disoriented and I was hearing things, there was a gunshot and the sound of a loud engine.  
"Shit. Darlin' can you move?" I looked up at the bluest eyes I had ever seen.   
"Yeah, but I'm to tired right now." I muttered and then I slumped forward.  
"No, no stay awake ok? C'mon lets get you out of here." He cut my seat belt and I smelled smoke, it made me cough. I heard a muffled male voice and then I was jerked from the car. My head hurt and I was dizzy but the loud explosion is what sent me into unconsciousness.

I jerked upright when I came too and then I grimaced. "Whoa, easy there darlin' everything's ok." I whipped my head around and looked the stranger sitting be my hospital bed.   
"Who are you?" I asked him and I tried to stand up but I couldn't figure out how to put the bed rails down.  
"I'm Jax, What do you remember?" I frowned and then I looked around the room for Jeremy.  
"Your eyes, you pulled me from the car." I muttered and rubbed my head, it was killing me.   
"Yeah, I got you out before it blew." I looked up at him.  
"My car blew up?" He nodded and I grimaced.   
"Everything I owned was in that car." I shook it off and then looked at him again. "Thanks for the save, I owe you one, You didn't have to hang around though." He frowned at me and I just gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile.   
"I'm not leaving. Why don't you tell me what happened?"   
"I ran my car off the road, I uh got distracted and didn't see the curve." I lied and he knew it too. I fucking sucked at lying.   
"That white truck is what you call a distraction?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I don't know what your talking about." He narrowed his eyes at me and then took a few sheets of paper out of his leather kutte.   
"Jeremy Parker from Macon Georgia, has multiple counts of battery and domestic abuse, a few drug charges, some DUI's and not to mention a Clairese Royal put out a restraining order on him after he beat her so badly she was in the hospital for a month. I have to police files on that if you are interested." He gave me a long look and I just gave raised my brows at him.  
"Where'd you find that at?"  
"My friend tracked the plates on the truck and took it upon himself to look up the owner." I nodded and then the nurse walked in, she told me that I was a little banged up, that there had been some swelling in my brain but that was down now and after the doctor looked me over I could probably go home. I nodded and she left me alone with Jax again.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked him  
"The truth would be nice." I scoffed and shook my head.   
"My problems are my own, why the hell do you care?" He stepped closer to me and I looked him dead in the eye.   
"Because you almost died in a fiery car crash, I would've been to late and we both could have died and that thought really makes me unhappy. That kind of thing bonds two people together." He leaned forward into my face a little and I just glared at him. "You're Clairese and Jeremy is your ex right?" I sighed and nodded   
"Yeah, I left after I got my shit handled in Georgia and he has been behind me since I got to California." Jax nodded and backed up a little bit.  
"Where were you going?" He asked me and I just shrugged.   
"The first place that I felt safe in." I muttered and then a big guy with long hair and a beanie came into the room. He had on a kutte like Jax's so I figured they knew each other.   
"Ah Clairese, this is Opie, Ope this is Clairese."   
"Nice to meet ya." He told me with a small smile and I nodded at him.  
"Likewise." They stepped out of the room and I finally figured out how to put the guard rails down. I climbed out of bed and was glad to see that I had on pants. My body was sore and my head swam for a minute when I stood up but I had had worse. I went to the bathroom and then I found my jeans, my jacket with my wallet in the pocket, and shoes in the closet by the bed. I was relieved that I had my wallet, that meant I wasn't totally screwed. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when they came back into the room. Jax frowned at me.   
"Are you supposed to be sitting up?" I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Look I appreciate the rescue but-"  
"No." Jax interrupted me and I looked at him.   
"No?"  
"I'm not leaving you here alone, I want to take you somewhere safe."   
"I'll be fine, I have enough cash to buy a car and I'll be on my way."   
"Nope." He said and he popped the 'P'. I sighed and looked at Opie.  
"Is he always like this?" He nodded and I groaned. "Do I get any say in this?" Jax shook his head so I nodded. "Fine." Jax told Opie to set up a room at the club house and to have Gemma get some girl shit, then Opie left. I glared at Jax for a minute before he grinned at me and came to sit by my bed again.  
"Don't look so mad darlin' I'm trying to help you."   
"I don't need help Jax. I will be fine on my own." He took my hand in his and frowned at me.   
"You're not on your own now, you don't have to be. Let me help you." I looked at him and nodded. My gut was telling me that I could trust him and so I did.  
"Ok. Thank you." He grinned and nodded at me. The doctor came in a while later, looked me over and told me that I could leave, just to be careful and not to do anything to strenuous for a few days. I changed into my jeans, my shirt had to much blood on it so I kept the one that the hospital gave me and I tugged my jacket on over it. I slid my shoes on and I was ready to go. Jax took my hand and led me to his bike.  
"You've ridden before?" He asked me and I nodded. He handed me his helmet and slid on the bike, it was tall so I had to climb onto it and he chuckled.   
"Are you laughing at me?" He nodded and I ruffled his hair as he started to bike. He gave a look and I grinned at him, I felt oddly comfortable around him and it was nice. He took me to a Teller Automotive but he didn't lead me into the garage, he led me to the building across from it. It was a bar, then there was a hallway that led to a kitchen, a room with closed double doors, and then another hallway for dorm rooms. Opie met us outside of one of them.   
"This ones hers. Gemma wants to talk to you when you get here." He said and Jax nodded at him and led me into the room. It was a bedroom with a bathroom, nothing fancy but it was clean. There was a box on the bed and he nudged me towards it.   
"That should be girl crap, take a shower, and I'll come back after I'm done talking to my mom." I nodded and he kissed my head before he left. I dug through the box and found toiletries, a brush, bra's and underwear and then some clothes. The jeans would be a bit big but that was ok, I was grateful. I took a fast shower, careful of the stitches on my temple and then I got dressed and towel dried my red curly hair. Jax was sitting on the bed when I came out. "You look better." He commented and I nodded.   
"I'm glad that I don't smell like smoke and hospital anymore." He nodded   
"Are you hungry?"   
"Uh, I don't know. I've got pain meds swimming through me and they make me feel hollow." Jax stood up and took my hand before he led me to the kitchen. He sat me down and started to make me a sandwich. He stepped out to take a call while I ate and I was washing my plate when I heard someone come back in.   
"You're a tiny thing." A husky female voice said and I turned around to look at her. She had brown hair with highlights, dark brown eyes and she looked fierce.   
"Gemma right?" She nodded and I smiled "Clairese, thank you for the box of girl crap."   
"Ask and ye shall receive." She muttered and I let out a chuckle. I set my plate on the dry side of the sink and turned to face her fully. She gave a grimace as the bruise and stitches on my temple. "Heard your car blew up?" I nodded  
"Yeah got bumped off an incline and the trees fought back. Crashed into one and the car went up. I don't remember much after I cracked my head. She frowned.  
"How'd my son find you?"  
"I drove past them on the road, He must've heard the crash." I replied and she nodded at me. Jax came back and looked between his mom and I smiled softly at him.   
"Everything ok in here ladies?" He asked and we both nodded. "You're friend left town, he checked for you at the hospital but you were gone so he left. I looked away from him and shook my head.   
"He'll be back. His last words to me where that if he couldn't have me no one could. He isn't just gonna let me go."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Jax had taken me to the club house, him and I were growing closer each day and his mother didn't mind at all. She liked me in fact after she saw what I was made of. Jax and the guys were having problems with the Mayans and while the guys were supposed to be meeting them they showed up at the club house and held Gemma gun point. I had been in the back but when I heard what was going on I grabbed the gun that Jax had given me and I went to defend Gemma. I held my gun against the back of Marcus Alvarez's head and told him that he had made a mistake coming here. I kept him talking until Jax and the guys showed up, Jax was shocked to see me holding Alvarez hostage but he grinned and told me that he would take it from here, leaving me to comfort Gemma. She was a little shaken but put on her tough face and acted like she wasn't. She did thank me though and I knew that things were different between us from that moment on. Jax was currently laying with me in my bed at the clubhouse, he had his arm around me and we were talking about random crap.   
"Do you wanna move in with me?" He asked and I whipped my head up to look at him.  
"What?"   
"You heard me." He grinned and I just gaped at him.  
"You want me to move in with you?" He nodded and sat up, moving his face closer to mine.   
"I know you feel it too." He murmured and as his blue eyes met my brown ones he closed the distance and kissed me. He tugged me forward onto his lap and held me against him as he kissed me. "So?" He asked when he pulled away.  
"I feel something alright." I muttered and he laughed but gave me a look. "I'll give it a shot, if it doesn't work out then its on you, it is your idea after all." He nodded and kissed me again. I moved into his house later that night and while I didn't have a lot of stuff, neither did Jax. He had furniture but there wasn't a lot of decoration and I knew that he was nervous on what I'd say. "It's homey, I like it." I told him and he smiled at me. He helped my unpack my stuff and then he ordered pizza and watched a movie. He had no food in his fridge and I knew that was going to have to change, I liked to cook.  
  
Living with Jax was easy, he was a little messy but it didn't bother me, I wasn't a neat freak by any means. He was used to keeping odd hours too and that was fine, I just woke up and talked with him when he came home. I wanted to work so he had me working at TM a few days a week, even though he wasn't really fond of it. He liked that I was there with him though so that he could keep an eye on me. They had a long run coming and he wanted me to stock up on things that I would need before he left. We were at the store and He had given me a phone, and told me that he wanted me to keep it and my gun with me at all times while he was gone.   
"Nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine, but I want you to be safe please." I told him as I took his face in my hands.   
"I'll come back to you in one piece darlin' don't worry." He leaned down to kiss me and we kept shopping. He knew that his mom always worried about him but he wasn't used to having someone that wasn't family doing it. He thought I was being ridiculous but I know that he can be impulsive and has a quick temper. He took me home and helped me unload all the groceries before he packed his backpack up. He had to meet at the club house later that night so he spent the day just being close to me, I knew that he would miss me as much as I would miss him. He hugged me, kissed me and I watched him drive away. I sighed and locked the door after I couldn't hear his engine anymore. He was gone for three weeks and I was going nuts without him. Gemma came and visited with me every other day and Chuckie, would come too. Opie however was a staple in my life now. He was there whether I wanted him to be or not, I saw him every day and we grew very close over the last few weeks. Jax had left him as my body guard even though he wouldn't admit it, he said that he wasn't needed on this run. Finally the guys were on their way back! I was so happy and I knew that Jax was anxious to be home and away from Clay. Opie was at TM fixing up a car and I heard what sounded like footsteps outside. I peeked through the window but didn't see anything so I went to the front and I froze. The front door was open and I saw Jeremy's truck in the drive way. I pulled my phone out, dialed Opie but he didn't answer, I thought I heard a creek from the kitchen so I dialed Jax and dashed down the hall to our bedroom, I had no idea where he would be but I felt safe in there.   
"Hey babe?"  
"Hi, Uh how far away are you?" I asked him in a low voice.   
"A half hour, why?"   
"A friend has come to visit, he's somewhere inside right now."   
"Where's Ope?"  
"At TM, he didn't answer my call." Jax swore and I heard hims bike get louder, he was racing now.   
"I'm coming, get in the bedroom and keep your gun close ok?"  
"I have it." I said and he sighed.  
"I'm coming, ok I love you."  
"I love you too." There was a crash against the door and I cried out.   
"Hang on Clairese, I'll be there soon!" He yelled and the door busted down, Jeremy stood there glaring at me with a knife in his hands.   
"I warned you, If I couldn't have you then no one can." He stepped closer and I pulled out my gun.   
"Stay away from me. I'll fucking kill you if you touch me." He laughed and I heard Jax saying something about being closer now.   
"Clairese, you never could take me. I'm just stronger than you." He laughed and charged me, I shot at him but I missed. He picked me up and threw me across the room. My gun got knocked out of my hand and slid into the hallway. I stood up and went to go after it but Jeremy was faster than me, he slammed me into the wall before he shoved me away from the gun, he picked it up and tucked it into his pants. "Why wouldn't you just stay with me? I thought we were happy." He told me and I scoffed ans wiped the blood off my face.   
"Happy? I was a fucking punching bag for you Jeremy, that wasn't what I call happy." He frowned and punched me in the face, I went down hard and he walked over to me with the knife in his hand. I scooted back until I hit the wall but he was just so fast. He picked me up and put his hand around my throat, I couldn't breathe and I was panicking.   
"I wish things could have been different." He said in a sad tone. I had an idea as he pressed the knife to my skin and I reached out to grab the gun from the back of his pants. He jabbed the knife into my shoulder and I screamed as it went clean through. I aimed the gun and fired it into his chest once, twice, three times and he fell to the ground. Jax and Happy came running into the house just as I slid down the wall.   
"Baby? Hey Clairese, stay awake for me please?" Jax begged and I looked up at him.   
"Welcome home." I gave a small chuckled and coughed. He gave a breathy laugh and looked at the knife in my shoulder.  
"That's my kitchen knife." He muttered and then Opie rushed in and grimaced when he saw me. I knew that I was a mess, I had a gash above my eye that was bleeding and my face felt really swollen, not to mention the knife in my shoulder.   
"We gotta get her to Chibs brother." Happy said and I looked at him.   
"I don't need a hospital, I just need someone to pull the knife out." Happy shook his head at me.  
"Chibs can take it out and patch you up ok girl?" I nodded and Opie scooped me up and walked me out to the van, he must've brought that hen Jax got a hold of him. Jax climbed into the van and pulled me into his arms, I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile, he had tears in his eyes and I frowned.   
"I'm gonna be fine, it's just a flesh wound." He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. We arrived at TM and Jax lugged me inside while Happy and Opie went for Chibs. Gemma gaped at me when Jax carried me inside and she came to check on me.   
"She's awake?" She asked Jax and I nodded.   
"If I went to sleep he would freak out, It just hurts like a bitch." Jax grinned at me and sat me on a table in the back. Chibs came in and frowned.   
"Mother of Christ." He sighed and cut my shirt so that he could see the wound. He looked at me and frowned before he spoke. "It's in there but it didn't hit anything vital, it'll bleed like a bitch when I pull it out so I need someone putting pressure on the back while I stitch the front." Jax gripped my hand and Opie came over to me.  
"I'll put pressure on it, Jax will need to distract her." Chibs nodded and gave me a long look before he gloved up and set the tools he would need out.   
"Ready?" He asked and I looked at him.  
"You're gonna have to be because I never will be." He chuckled and Jax took my face in his hands.   
"I was gonna wait until later but uh do you want to marry me? Be my old lady?" I gaped at him then cried out when Chibs yanked the knife out of me.  
"Fuck! Yes, I do but holy fucking shit!" I cried and gritted my teeth as he cleaned the wound and Opie applied pressure to the other side after it was cleaned. Chibs stitched me up rather fast then cleaned my face and stitched the gash on my face. He hugged me and gave me congratulations on getting engaged before he hugged Jax and him and Opie left us alone. I looked up at him. "Did you mean it?" He frowned and came to stand in front of me.  
"Of course I did." He pulled a box out of his kutte and handed it to me. "I was going to ask you when I got home but this seemed good too." I opened the box and saw a beautiful ring. He took it out and slid it on my finger before he helped me stand. "I love you, and from the moment you looked in my eyes I knew that you were it for me."  
"I love you too Jax, I'm all in with you." He nodded and he helped me walk into the bar of the club house. Everyone clapped and hugged me gently. Gemma beamed and told me that she would help me plan the wedding and I just smiled like an idiot. It's amazing how much everything can change in a second.


End file.
